Another Mikan
by deynaz
Summary: Full summary inside! Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

RRRRRRIIIINNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yay! Finally class ended!" Sakura Mikan, the 13 year old brunette squealed happily after Jinno-sensei's class ended without any detention for her like usual. All the other students in the class exited the class, hoping to have a nice sleep in their own rooms. Except Mikan and her other 3 classmates.

Hyuuga Natsume, who was sitting next to her, is smirking at her cheery behavior.

"Oi, Polka." He called Mikan's nickname. Mikan twitched.

"How many times have I told you not to call me 'Polka'?! My name is Mikan! M-I-K-A-N!!" she emphasized her own name in irritation.

Natsume just smirked. "Well, that's the nickname I gave you according to your underwear. You should have get used to it,"

Nogi Ruka blushed. Mikan's vein got bigger by seconds.

"You really wanna eat my punch, do you!" she tried to punch Natsume in the face, but failed. Natsume has dodged her attack easily. His smirk went wide.

"What's that, Polka dots? Is that even a punch?" he continuously dodged Mikan's useless attack.

After a while, Mikan panted heavily. She had lost in her own fight.

"Please stop, Sakura-san. It's useless against Natsume," Ruka chuckled as went to exit the classroom door with his best friend.

"He's right," Natsume smirked. Mikan glared at him hardly.

"Hotaru! Let's go back together!" she said happily, turning to her best friend.

Her best friend wasn't at her seat. Mikan's eyes widened. She rushed to Hotaru's seat.

"Hotaru, where are you! Don't leave me alone here!" she looked for Hotaru under her desk, inside the desk (as if hotaru is there) and everywhere.

Mikan gave up. Then she realized it. "D-don't tell me... she left me alone and go back by herself?!" (she's so slow)

Mikan cried waterfalls. Just then she noticed a little note on Hotaru's desk. It read:

_Mikan, I'll go back to my lab today. _

_I've got tons of works with my new invention._

_Gomen ne, Mikan._

_If you're afraid by yourself, ask Natsume to accompany you._

_By: Imai Hotaru_

Mikan tear the paper, crumpled it in exasperation, dropped it on the floor and stomped on it angrily. "Damn you Hotaru!! Like hell I would ask Natsume to accompany me!!"

She sighed in defeat and finally exited the classroom.

Mikan walked to her dorm by herself until she passed Natsume's favorite Sakura tree. She saw that the Sakura tree bloomed beautifully this year. She looked around for any signs of her enemy (Natsume). She felt relieved he wasn't there.

She decided to take a break and sat under the tree. She sighed again.

"That Hotaru... why did she always do this to me? Am I not her best friend?" she mumbled and plucked the grass and threw it away.

Feeling depressed, she broke down into tears.

After a few minutes of sobbing, she realized the sky had slowly begun to get dark. She wiped her tears. Just as she raised herself, she heard a twig snapped. Her head snapped to the direction of the sound. Her eyes went wider as she heard footsteps coming nearer.

"Wh-who's there?" she asked in fear. She imagined a lion came into view and eats her alive.

A human body came into view and lastly an unknown face. A face of a girl. Mikan shrieked.

"AHHHH!!! Don't eat me!! I'm not tasty!" Mikan began to run away but the girl quickly grabbed her left arm.

"Hey don't shout! I'm not gonna eat you!" the girl assured her, smiling.

"Eh?" Mikan looked at the girl. She had long black hair that reached her butt. She had black shiny eyes that will make any guy to fall for her. And she also had an angelic face. She is indeed... pretty. She also wore middle school uniform.

"A-ano... Who are you? I have never seen you before. Are you new here?" Mikan asked.

"Well yeah. I'm kinda lost, so I don't know where I am," she answered, smiling. Mikan blushed a little. She stared at the new girl in awe.

"She's so... beautiful... I'm not someone to compare with her beauty..."

"What's wrong?" the girl asked as she noticed Mikan had stared at her. Mikan snapped out of her reverie.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't have stared at you! I can't help it, you're so pretty... no! I mean... you are a pretty girl... no! I mean.." Mikan stuttered.

The girl stared at her for 5 seconds. Then she giggled. Mikan looked at her in bewilderment.

"H-hey! What's so funny?"

"No, it's nothing! It's funny to see your expression."

"Ha?"

"By the way, I'm Taki Ayumi. Nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Umm... Taki-san..."

"Call me Ayumi."

"Ayumi... why do you move here?"

"My parents had a new job here, so they transferred me in this school. It's my first time here, so I don't quite know my whereabouts here,"

"Oh... oh yeah I forgot! My name is Sakura Mikan," Mikan laughed nervously.

"I saw you were crying just now... what happened?"

Mikan shocked. "You saw that? So embarrassing..." Mikan rubbed her head.

Mikan told her everything, including Natsume.

"Hmm... so that was it..."

"Yeah, Hotaru is really a cold person, and Natsume is a pervert!"

"I can help you so that they won't do things like that to you again," she offered, smiling. There's some hidden meanings behind her smile.

"Really?! You will help me?!" Mikan held her hands and her eyes starry.

"Yeah, I will. Firstly, you must..." Ayumi appeared behind Mikan in a flash. She pulled out an injector and injected Mikan's back neck. Mikan felt her head spinning and her legs became heavy.

"Wh-what happen... I feel sleepy..." those were her last thoughts before she collapsed on the ground.

Taki Ayumi appeared smirking and her eyes were less shiny and looked dark.

"Fufufufufufu... you are my first victim today, Sakura Mikan. I've got your DNA here... don't worry, I will not waste it... and now you will not wake up in 48 hours."

Inserting her injector in her pocket skirt, she pulled Mikan's body and dragged her far into the hidden bush.

She smiled her angelic smile once again in satisfaction. "People won't find you here..."

Then she walked off, leaving Mikan dozing in the bush.

**TBC**

**How is it? My new story... sorry 1****st**** chapter is kinda short... and who da heck is Taki Ayumi?!**

**p/z: review plz! Another thing! I paused Little Natsume for a while coz for the time being I still want to find ideas to keep my story ongoing... I can't end it just like that, can I?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: sorry, not mine... it's higuchi tachibana's..**

Natsume ditched the whole morning classes since it was Narumi's classes. Well, it's not like he hate Narumi's classes, but he felt really bored that day, with nothing to do; only listening to Narumi's teachings. He went over to his favorite Sakura tree to take a little nap.

The bell rang indicating morning recess. Students went out of the classroom to go to the cafeteria and gathered at the counter to order their food. Mikan looked around to look for Natsume.

"What's the matter, Mikan?" Hotaru asked as she laid her tray of food on the table. Ruka and the others did the same.

"I... I need to find Natsume... well, he hasn't been in class since first period started," Mikan grinned and rubbed the back of her head.

Hotaru only raised her left eyebrow. "Something's wrong with Mikan today..." she thought.

"Okay, be sure to be back quickly so that you can eat with us," she said, sighing. Mikan beamed.

"Oh thank you, Hotaru!" she waved and dashed to the Sakura tree. Ruka stared after her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Natsume opened his eyelids and woke up, yawning a little. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming nearer. He looked up and saw Mikan smiling as usual.

"Hi Natsume! What are you doing here?" she asked him with a hint of excitement in her voice. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing... just sleeping... by the way, what are you doing here?" he leaned back against the tree.

"I'm just walking around here..." she said and sat beside Natsume. Natsume's heart skipped a bit as Mikan's fingers touched his not on purpose. He slowly pulled away his hand.

"Why don't you go back to Imai and the others? It's no use for you wasting your time with me here..."

Actually he wanted Mikan to spend time with him a little longer. But he didn't show it.

"No," Mikan said shortly.

"Huh?" he glanced at the brunette.

"I want to spend time with you," she looked at Natsume with gleaming eyes. Not even Natsume could withstand that. So he looked away.

"Wh-what's with you today? Suddenly saying things like that..." he gulped with his cheeks blushing a little.

"What? Can't I spend time with my boyfriend?" she looked at him sweetly. Natsume is in shock. He never thought that Mikan could say that. He blushed more. "Since when am I became your boyfriend?"

Mikan noticed his face reddening; she put her forehead on Natsume's, checking his temperature. Natsume's eyes widened.

"Hmm... you don't have a fever... why is your face red?" she looked straight into his eyes.

Natsume backed away. Mikan looked at him surprise at his sudden actions. "Wh-what's wrong, Natsume? Is there a problem?"

"You're the one with problem here! What the hell is wrong with you!? Suddenly putting your forehead against mine... are you trying to seduce me?!" he shouted, the redness in his face never left.

"What? I wasn't trying to seduce you! You're my boyfriend... so I have rights to worry about you!" she stood up, looking down at Natsume.

"Since when did I become your boyfriend!? I have never approved that!" he said again, now standing up.

"Oh Natsume... don't be shy... you love me, right?" she spoke with temptation in her voice while her face went nearer to Natsume's. Then she blew against Natsume's right ear. Natsume jerked away, panting.

Natsume tried to calm down. He looked up to Mikan, still blushing. Mikan looked at him with tantalizing eyes.

He avoided Mikan's gaze and turned around. With a force, he quickly ran away, leaving Mikan alone at the Sakura tree.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The class had already started when Natsume arrived, opening the sliding door with harsh. All the students in the class stared at him, including Narumi-sensei. They saw a worn-out Natsume.

"What happened, Natsume-kun? You looked tired today," Narumi-sensei asked, pausing his writings on the blackboard. He held a Japanese Lessons book in his left hand.

Natsume had caught his breath and calmed down. "It's nothing," he replied shortly and proceeded to his seat at the back. Narumi raised an eyebrow staring at his crimson-eyed student.

Ruka also stared at his best friend. Hotaru just glanced at him.

Narumi-sensei resumed back writing on the blackboard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What happened today, Natsume?" Ruka asked as they had already finished morning classes.

"I don't wanna remember about it..." he sighed.

"Hehe.. don't be like that... is it about Sakura?" Ruka snickered. Natsume blushed.

"No way... what makes you think that?" He said, looking away.

"Well maybe... it's just my intuition..." Ruka said, stuffing his school stuffs inside his back and ready to exit the classroom. Natsume followed suit.

"Hey Natsume just tell me what happened between you and Sakura," Ruka pleaded to his best friend as they walked side by side to the boys' dorm.

"That polka-dotted panties girl seduced me..." he said in barely a whisper, but Ruka heard him.

"What! Really?" Ruka's expression in shock. Natsume nodded.

"Hahahahaha... maybe you're just imagining things... there's no way Sakura would do that kind of thing... she's not that type of woman..." Ruka chuckled heartily.

Natsume glared at him. Ruka stopped laughing for fear Natsume will burn his hair.

"I also thought about that, but it's true...," he looked away from Ruka.

Ruka fell silent. He just stared at Natsume, trying to read his expression by tilting his head a little.

They finally arrived to the boys' dorm and went to their respective bedrooms. Neither of them talking or bringing out the topic about Mikan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uh... ouch..." an auburn haired brunette woke up, feeling pain in her head. To be precise; headache. She noticed her surroundings are dark.

"Where am I?" she wondered, couldn't figure out where she was. Just then a sharp pain came into her head again. "Ouch! My head hurts!" she held her head tightly. Mikan tried to stand up. Her legs wobbled, trying to keep up with her weight. Her legs also felt weak, but she needed to get back to her dorm.

Mikan stepped out from the bush and walked helplessly to her dorm, eyes half closed. Her body swayed a little, causing her to fell down on the hard ground. She instantly fell unconscious.

**TBC**

**What happened to Mikan recently? Wait for the next chapter every1!**


	3. Worries

**Chapter 3: Worries**

_Mikan stepped out from the bush and walked helplessly to her dorm, eyes half closed. Her body swayed a little, causing her to fell down on the hard ground. She instantly fell unconscious. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narumi-sensei took his students' attendance. He smiled in satisfaction that his students were very hardworking to come early for his and other teachers' lessons. After he cleared his things for other class started, he noticed that Imai Hotaru hadn't come to class.

"She's never late for class. Usually she's the first to arrive." He thought, looking at Hotaru's empty seat.

Then he walked to the back seat and approached Natsume and Ruka.

Ruka paused petting his bunny and glanced up at Narumi-sensei. Natsume didn't seem to care he's there.

"Ruka-kun, Natsume-kun, I have something to ask you two," he said in a serious tone. Ruka raised his eyebrows. Natsume glanced at him from his manga.

"Do you know where Hotaru-chan is? She didn't come to class today... do you guys know where she would be?" he began.

"Imai didn't come to class? That's so unlike her..." Ruka replied, not sure.

"Not only that, it seems that Mikan-chan didn't come today too. Usually she would come even though how late she is..." Narumi-sensei put his thumb under his chin thoughtfully.

Natsume's heart skipped as he heard Mikan's name. "That's weird... she would be here at this time..." he thought.

Suddenly, the bell rang, indicating first period had started with Jinno-sensei's class.

"Sorry to trouble you two! I'll ask you again some other time!"

Ruka smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bell rang for recess time. All students dashed out of their classroom to the cafeteria to order their food.

Ruka and Natsume didn't order their food. They just sat at the far corner of the cafeteria. Natsume continued pretending to read his manga while his mind is focused on Mikan's weird behavior yesterday.

He blushed as he remembered Mikan 'admitted' that he is her boyfriend. Sure, he would like to be her boyfriend, but that's just... too soon... and weird at the same time. That's certainly not the usual Mikan he knew. He doubted whether Mikan understood the meaning of 'boyfriend'.

"Natsume, you want a drink?" Ruka asked suddenly as he stood up.

"Ah... buy me a mineral water," he said, eyes not leaving the manga he's reading. Ruka just sighed. "He's still the same as usual..." he thought.

When he was about to leave the seat, he saw Hotaru at the counter paying for her drink. He turned back to Natsume. "Oi, Natsume!"

"What? Haven't you buy my drink yet?" he asked, irritated.

"It's not that! I saw Imai at the counter, paying her drink!"

"So...?"

"She might know where your beloved Sakura!"

Natsume spanked Ruka's head for saying that out loud. This earned a few stares from other students, looking at him and Ruka.

"What?!" he glared annoyingly at them. They winced and quickly mind their own business. Natsume walked out of the cafeteria together with his best friend.

"My head still hurts! You don't have to hit me that hard, you know..." Ruka whined slowly.

Natsume glared at him. "It's your fault for that out loud in front of other students."

Ruka grinned. "Okay, okay! It's my fault!"

Natsume smirked. "So where this Imai you were talking about?"

"I don't know... I lost sight of her..." just then he saw Hotaru again, turning at the end of the corridor. "She's there!"

They dashed towards the end of the corridor and stopped.

"This place is..." Ruka looked around. He saw several patients are sitting on the bench against the wall, waiting for their turn or family member.

"This place is a clinic... I wonder what does she do here?" Natsume thought.

"Natsume, let's go inside the clinic room," Ruka suggested. Natsume just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Idiot, peeking through the door is enough," he sighed. He placed his hand and doorknob and turned it slowly. Inside the room, both of them saw Hotaru sitting on a chair beside a patient's bed.

"Idiot... why are you always making me worried? Mikan no baka..." Hotaru sighed inwardly and looked at her best friend's peaceful sleeping face.

Natsume and Ruka heard Hotaru said Mikan's name. "Mikan's in here? How? What happened?" Natsume wondered.

Hotaru rose up and went over to her bag pack. She took out her baka gun and clicked it. She shot two bullets at the door. "Whose there?" she demanded.

Ruka opened the door wide. "It's us, Imai. Geez, you make us look like your enemy."

"Well, indeed you're my enemy..." she said nonchalantly. The two went in.

"How did Polka Dots end up being here?" Natsume asked as he stared at Mikan's sleeping figure.

"I brought her here," replied Hotaru. She smirked as she heard a slight concern in Natsume's voice.

"So that's why you didn't come to class until now?" this time Ruka asked, sitting on the chair that Hotaru sat just now.

"Care to tell us?" Natsume asked, sitting at the edge of Mikan's bed.

"Well, I was walking on my own to school went I saw Mikan lying on the ground. She was covered with leaves on her clothes and in her hair. I don't know how she ended up on the ground. So I have no choice but to bring her here with my duck scooter." She finished explaining.

She went over to Mikan and checked on her forehead. "She has a little fever..."

Natsume and Ruka sighed in relief. "Good thing she's alright..."

Hotaru nodded.

"Where are you going?" Ruka asked as he noticed Hotaru turning the dorrknob. She glanced at him.

"Of course I'm going back to my dorm, idiot..." she replied.

"Wait, you don't want to stay here with Sakura?" he asked again, curious.

"Why should I? There's always a nurse that take care for her."

"Nurse not always here, you know..."

"Hmm... well, Natsume-kun, you stay here with Mikan." She instructed.

Natsume blinked for a second. "Why would I? You as her best friend should stay here as well."

"Well, I don't want her to see me the first thing in the morning. It would be better if it were you," she smirked evilly. Natsume felt a little scared, but he didn't show it.

"Fine... I don't know what will happen to her if I stay here," he crossed his arms. Hotaru raised an eyebrow. Then she smirked.

"As if you would do something to your beloved Mikan," she snickered as she went out the door. Natsume looked away, blushing.

"Okay, Natsume! I'm going back!" Ruka said, smiling. Natsume nodded. Ruka finally closed the door and that leave him and Mikan alone.

He shifted the chair next to Mikan's side and sit on it. He stared at Mikan who just slept peacefully.

He remembered again the incident the other day when Mikan was seducing him. He blushed. "No, there's no way Polka Dots is that kind of girl..." he shook his head.

After a few minutes, he became very boring and looking for something to read. He cursed that he didn't bring his manga along with him. So he had to read some boring stuffs like newspaper.

After 5 minutes, his eyes became heavy. He yawned and put the newspaper on the floor. He noticed the sky had become dark and he decided to get some sleep. He slept on his arms by Mikan's side.

Natsume didn't even notice a dark figure peeked through the door and cursed silently.

**TBC...**

**Review!! Review! Tq! More reviews more chapters!!**


	4. Love?

**Chapter 4: Love?**

Mikan opened her eyelids half close after she had slept a whole day. She got up into a sitting position. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, and yawned again. She still felt sleepy and decided to sleep again, but stopped when she noticed someone sleeping at her side.

She noticed the person's raven-colored hair. "Natsume...?" she murmured the boy's name.

"What is he doing here?" she thought confusedly. She stared at his sleeping figure. She began to run her hand into his raven hair and smiled. Natsume's hair felt soft and shiny, and smelled nice too. She wondered: how did Natsume manage his hair into something like this when he's always on mission?

She giggled softly when she thought about that. Suddenly Natsume stirred. Mikan quickly took away her hand from his hair. Natsume got up with eyes half closed. He looked at Mikan. "Oh, you're awake?" he asked the first thing in the morning.

"Ehehehe... well yeah..." Mikan rubbed the back of her head.

"What are you laughing about? I heard you giggling a little while just now," he said, now fully awake.

"Nothing. By the way, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked as she poured down cold water into her glass on the bedside table.

"I accompanied you..." he replied, not looking at his dream girl.

"Oh... why? You shouldn't stress yourself over something like this. I can take care of myself," she smiled. "Besides, I don't want to cause trouble for you,"

"Well, you already have," he muttered softly.

"Eh? What? Did you say anything?" Mikan didn't hear a thing he said, fortunately. He didn't want her to get angry if she did.

There was silence between the two of them...

Mikan broke the silence. "Natsume, do you want anything? Coffee or tea?"

"Huh?" he saw that Mikan got down the bed and headed to the water-heater.

"Hey wait! Don't!" he quickly stopped Mikan from doing anything.

"What? I can make delicious drinks!" she argued.

"That's not what I mean!"

"Then what?"

"You're too tired right now, so you should rest. Just let me handle everything."

Mikan just stared at him. Then she smiled brightly. "You're so kind, Natsume. I think I should say thank you," Then she get onto the bed once more.

"Wh-whatever." he blushed a little. He helped serve coffee for Mikan after 10 minutes. Then he sat back on the chair next to her.

Mikan sipped her coffee. Her face lit up. "This coffee is so delicious! I never know you could make as delicious as this! Brilliant!" she made thumbs up. Natsume sweat-dropped.

"Whatever..." he took the newspaper on the floor and began reading where he left off last night.

After a while, Natsume decided to make a conversation. "Oi, Polka,"

Mikan twitched at that so-called nickname. "What?!" she snapped.

"I wanna ask you something,"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Did you really mean it?" he referred to the time when Mikan seduced him.

"Ha? I meant what?" she raised her eyebrows and sipped her coffee.

"You said that I'm your boyfriend," he finally said it.

Mikan poured out the coffee from her mouth into Natsume's handsome face. Mikan coughed several times before she could calm down. Looks like the word 'boyfriend' had strong effect on her. Natsume grabbed a nearby cloth and wiped out his coffee-covered face. He had three veins on his head.

"When the hell did I say that?!" Mikan shrieked after she had calmed down. Her face red in fury and embarrassment.

"The other day." Natsume said shortly.

"There's no way I would say that!" she yelled again.

"But you did." He said nonchalantly, like Hotaru.

"I don't recall saying anything like that!" she stood up on the bed, glaring down at Natsume.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" he asked in confuse tone.

"What are you, sick or something?! Suddenly asking me random things... are you pulling a trick on me?!" she held an accusation finger on him.

"I did not! And why the hell would I? And after all, you tried to seduce me!" this time Natsume yelled and stood on the chair. He blushed a little.

"Me?! Try to seduce you?! Hey get real, Natsume! I would never do something like that! I think maybe you were just dreaming something perverted like that!" she put both hands on her hips.

"Yeah I think like that too! Maybe it was just an illusion! But it felt real! And you're the one who did that!" he stepped onto Mikan's bed.

Suddenly Mikan lost her balance right after Natsume stepped on her bed. "Aaahhh!!!" she shrieked and began to fall, taking Natsume along with her. Mikan closed her eyes for the impact she's going to receive.

Both of them fell into the bed, with Mikan on top of Natsume. Mikan opened her eyes and her eyes widened. She realized that she was on top of Natsume. Furthermore, her lips were collided with his lips too! Natsume's eyes widened looking into her own. Mikan blushed furiously and get off of Natsume in a flash and sat far away from him.

Natsume got up too and turned his back on her. Mikan's heart beat faster than usual. So did Natsume.

"Wh-what was that just now?!" Mikan screamed in her thoughts. Her hand trembled as she brought her fingers to touch her own lips. "Th-that was my first kiss too... wait does it considered as a kiss?" she thought, still blushing.

While Natsume on the other had a hard time calming down his heart that will explode anytime soon. He blushed furiously. "Ochitsuke! Ochitsuke! Chikusho!" he screamed in his thoughts. (a/n: ochitsukecalm down, chikusho god damn it)

A knock on the door break the silence. Mikan and Natsume turned their heads toward the door at the same time.

The person behind the door revealed Hotaru. "Oh, I see you're awake with Natsume-kun here,"

Mikan, suddenly got a feeling on what she meant, she yelled, "Wh-wh-wh-what are you talking about?! D-d-don't say like I was sleeping with him!"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "You were?"

"Eh?"

"Oh I see... so you were sleeping with him. So did anything happen?" she smirked.

"I didn't sleep with him! Don't get me wrong, Hotaru! I'm not some kind of slut, you know!" her face red in embarrassment.

Hotaru giggled a little. Then she smirked. "But it's too bad for you two now,"

"Ha?" both Natsume and Mikan said.

Hotaru took out her Polaroid camera from her purple bag. Then she pressed a button and a piece of photo came out. She showed the photo to them. Inside the photo was a picture of Natsume and Mikan kissing on the bed with Mikan on top of Natsume.

Mikan and Natsume's faces red as a tomato and Mikan dashed toward Hotaru to snatch the photo. But Hotaru is faster. She pulled back the photo.

"Hotaru, give me that picture!! When did you take our picture?!" Mikan yelled as she tried to snatch the photo but to no avail.

Hotaru smirked wider. "Oh well, I was on half way to your room and I heard you two were arguing about something. So I took a peek at you both. I'm surprised that even Natsume didn't hear the door creaked a little. And lastly I saw you fell on top of Natsume and kissing him passionately,"

"DAMN IT, I DIDN'T KISS HIM!!! Now give me back the picture!!!" she shouted more loudly. Her face is even redder, if that was possible.

"But your lips touched his, right? Admit it. And this picture is not yours. It's my masterpiece." Hotaru snickered more evilly.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed even louder. And Natsume couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!!" Natsume shouted suddenly. Both Hotaru and Mikan stopped their activities and stared at Natsume, blinking.

"N-Natsume?" Mikan stuttered.

"Will you shut up?! You Polka-dotted panties girl!" now Natsume is very, _very _angry. His crimson eyes in red flames.

Mikan silent. Hotaru put back her Polaroid camera in her bag, including the photo.

"It's just a damn kiss, alright? There's nothing hella special about it! I'm outta here!" he walked straight to the door and disappeared down the corridor to class.

Mikan watched where Natsume had left. "N-Natsume..."

"Oh my you made him angry at you... maybe he will hate you later..." Hotaru sighed and shook her head.

"That's true... hey! It's your fault for taking our stupid picture!!" Mikan exclaimed suddenly.

Hotaru laughed. "Enough about that... still we have to go to class, right?"

"Yeah..." but then she realized she was still in patient's clothes. "Hotaru... I have no other school uniform with me..."

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here. I brought you my school uniform," she took out her own school uniform and hand it to Mikan. She took it gratefully.

"Arigatou, Hotaru..." Mikan hugged the uniform.

"Remember... the rent for my uniform is not cheap... remember to pay me later,"

"What?! Hotaru, you meanie!!"

Her best friend just smirked.

**Tbc**

**Tq 4 reading both my stories... Keep reading! Jaa!**


	5. Newcomer

**Chapter 5: Newcomer**

**Disclaimer: shakes head**

"Okay class! Settle down please! I'm gonna take your attendance!" Narumi-sensei said cheerfully. Students obeyed him.

After noting down all students' attendance, Narumi-sensei coughed on purpose to get their attention. Must be important news...

"Hmm... so that it is..." Kokoroyomi said, smiling. Tobita Yuu noticed him.

"What is it, Koko? Is there something happening?" he asked, adjusting his round glasses.

"You will know soon enough," he said, chuckling. Yuu looked at him, confuse.

Narumi-sensei began his speech of the day. "Okay class, today we're gonna have a new student,"

The whole started to murmur about the new student. Narumi-sensei clapped his hands to quiet them down. "Please come in, Ayumi-chan,"

A girl opened the sliding door and entered. Most of the boys made "ooh's" and "aah's" as soon as they get a whole view of the newcomer. She had long black hair that reached her butt. She also had an angelic face that always had a smiling face. To add to her beauty, she even had black shiny eyes that could see through people. Her porcelain skin is as white as Okinawa's beach sand. (a/n: I add more description)

Mikan stared at her in awe. "I don't know why, but she's kind of familiar... but if so, where had I met her?" she thought. Natsume glanced at the girl beside him, looking dazed. He raised an eyebrow.

"So, please introduce yourself," Narumi-sensei said. The new girl looked a little nervous, but she went on.

"Hajimemashite (nice to meet you)! I'm Taki Ayumi! I'm just new here, so I hope I can make new friends. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" she bowed politely. The boys immediately fell in love with her.

Mikan stared at her. "Uwaaa... she's so pretty, yet very polite!" she thought. Then suddenly Ayumi's black eyes made contact with Mikan's brown eyes. Ayumi had a smirk, but she hid it. They stared at each other for a moment, until Narumi-sensei's voice broke their stare.

"Who wants to be Ayumi-chan's guide around the school campus? Please raise your hand!" he said cheerfully. Most of the boys in the class raised their hands.

"Sensei! Please let me!"

"Sensei, I can take her around the school!"

"No! Please let me do this task!"

"Boys, calm down!" Narumi-sensei tried to calm them down.

"Tch, idiots..." Hotaru muttered as she wiped her new upgraded baka gun.

Suddenly Ayumi coughed to get their attention. Then she looked up. "I want her to be my guide," she said, pointing to Mikan.

"Eh?! Me?!" Mikan exclaimed, standing up. Natsume and Ruka looked at her and at the new student.

"Okay, you can have Mikan-chan as your guide," Narumi-sensei said, smiling. Most of the boys sighed in disappointment. They lost their chance to be with the most beautiful girl in school.

"B-but, sensei! I can't do it! Why don't you pick Hotaru instead?!" she whined helplessly. Hotaru looked at her with a board sign saying: I'm busy. You take her instead.

"Of course you can do it, Mikan-chan! Good luck for you! Make sure to make friends with her!" Narumi-sensei exited the class, laughing.

"S-sensei..." Mikan whined, not given a chance to object. The new student walked to her seat. She held her hand to her as sign for shake hands.

"I'm Taki Ayumi. Nice to meet you! You can call me Ayumi," she said cheerfully. Mikan looked at her then her hand. At first she felt weird, but she shook her hand too anyway.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Sakura Mikan. You can call me Mikan."

"Oh thank you! It's nice making acquaintance with you," she let go of Mikan's hand.

"Umm.. Ayumi-san... it may sound weird, but I want to ask you something..." Mikan began, rubbing the back of her head. Natsume looked at her behind his manga.

"Hm? What is it?" she smiled.

"A-ano... have we met before? You look kinda familiar..." Mikan smiled nervously.

Ayumi's eyes widened in shock. She never expected her to ask her such things. But she regained herself. Her eyes went normal.

"What are you talking about? We have just met today! Do you have a fever or something? Want me to bring you to the clinic?" she asked.

"N-no! I'm not sick! I just wanted to ask you that, that's all! Sorry if I make you feel weird because of my stupid question," Mikan assured her, smiling. Sweat trickled down her cheek.

"Oh, it's not a problem! You can ask me anything so I can help you!" she took a seat at the other table next to Mikan and sat on the chair.

"Oh thank you very much!" Mikan chirped. Ayumi smiled her angelic smile. Boys around her went like... into dreamland. They really loved Ayumi's smile. Even Ruka managed to blush a little staring at her. Natsume looked like he didn't care at all. As for Hotaru, she just narrowed her eyes looking at the newcomer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Have you met her?"

"Yes."

"How was it?"

"She's exactly like what you described, master. But something worries me..."

"What is it?"

"I can't believe that she still remembers me! But her memory is not valid, so she thought I was kind of familiar to her... The side effect of the injection was supposed to make her memory loss for a while. She couldn't have recognize me,"

"I see... You should be careful around her next time,"

"Hai, Goshujin-sama (master),"

**TBC**

**Interesting isn't it? I really have many ideas with diz story... at first I wanna make taki ayumi has personality as koizumi luna, but I changed it... I don't want her to be the same as luna... but she's still evil... **

**By the way, review!!!**


	6. Kisu

**Chapter 6: Kisu**

Sakura Mikan was very busy that morning. Why not? Coz she had to take her new classmate to tour around the school to know all the places in Gakuen Alice. She brought Taki Ayumi to the school barn, where Ruka kept all his animals there, the school yard, the basketball court, the dining hall, the cafeteria, music room, labs, and other places.

"Huh... that was so fun and exhausting too..." Mikan sighed as she sits on the bench in the cafeteria to drink her orange juice. "Are you having fun, Ayumi-san?"

"Indeed!" the black-haired girl smiled at her. Then she drank her same orange juice.

"Where should we go next?" Ayumi asked, eyes twinkling. Mikan stared at her in awe.

"I think we should continue the tour tomorrow..." she said, amazed by the beauty of the girl in front of her.

"Okay then!" she smiled.

Just then the bell rang signaling recess time that day. All students went out of their classes to order their food at the counter.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna called a few feet away from their seat. Mikan brightened up.

"Anna-chan!! Here!" she waved. Anna was with Nonoko and Hotaru.

"How is it, Mikan-chan? You look tired," Anna said while seating herself beside Mikan.

"It was very tiring..." she sighed.

"Baka, you're never tired. You're always hyper-active, like a naughty kitten," Hotaru said nonchalantly while eating her home-made bread.

"Hotaru!! You meanie!!" Mikan wailed. Anna and Nonoko giggled. Ayumi smirked, amused at Mikan's behavior.

"Where's Natsume and Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked, looking around.

"They got some business to do," Hotaru replied emotionlessly.

"Mikan-chan, you don't want to eat anything?" Nonoko asked, while munching her biscuits.

"I'm so tired today, I wanna sleep..." Mikan yawned and put her head on the table. Nonoko raised an eyebrow.

"Here, have some of mine," she offered Mikan some of her biscuits.

"No, I'm not hungry..." she mumbled. But unfortunately, her stomach growled. She was indeed hungry, very hungry.

She blushed, laughing nervously. Nonoko smiled. "See, you're hungry. Just take some. It's delicious, you know!"

Mikan took a heart-shaped biscuit. "Arigatou..." then she took a bite. Her brown eyes gleaming for the biscuit was very yummy.

"I... I never thought that you could bake biscuits as yummy as this, Nonoko-chan..." her eyes glimmered. Nonoko smiled widely.

Mikan was about to say something but got interrupted by the sound of bell ringing. "Oh, the recess is over. Let's go back to class," Hotaru said. The others nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night time came. The black cat obviously couldn't have a sleep. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't. He had a bad feeling about this... about something was going to happen. He groaned in irritation and walked out of his bedroom and went to his favorite Sakura Tree.

There he saw his favorite brunette-Mikan.

"Hey," he sat beside Mikan. Mikan just nodded in reply.

The two were silence for a while. Then Natsume broke the silence. "What are you... doing here?" he suddenly got nervous around Mikan after their 'kiss'.

"I'm just... couldn't sleep, that's all... what about you? Same reason?" she asked, looking at Natsume.

He grunted in reply. Mikan sighed.

Those two were silence again. After a while, they began to speak, at the same time.

"Polka,"

"Natsume,"

"Err... you first..." Natsume said, looking far away.

"I'm... sorry," Mikan said, after she kept quiet for a while.

"For what?" Natsume said, still not looking at her.

"About yesterday," she said, blushing. She blushed more as she kept remembering the not-on-purpose-kiss. She still had the feeling of Natsume lips on hers. She bit her lower lip.

He blushed a little. "It was... nothing..."

"Eh?"

"I have... forgotten about it..." even though he said that, he still remembered. He couldn't erase that memory from his mind.

"O-oh..." she smiled a little. "Damn it, why the hell would I feel kinda... disappointed? There's no meaning in that kiss, right? He clearly hates it anyway..." she thought sadly.

Well, but she's wrong. Natsume liked it and he loved her. That's the absolute truth.

"Ne, Natsume..."

"What?"

"Do you still... work as secret undercover agent for the missions for the academy?" she asked.

"Yeah..."

"But why? You had saved Aoi-chan years ago, right? You shouldn't do the missions anymore anyway,"

"That's true, but that bastard Persona hadn't fully let me go yet... he still got his eyes on me..." he sighed.

"You should abandon the mission..." she said softly above whisper. Her bangs covering her eyes. Natsume glanced at her. He couldn't read her expression. But he swore that he saw Mikan's lips trembled.

"No, I can't..."

"But why?! You will suffer again! And you will shorten your lifespan more! I don't want that! I don't want to see you suffer anymore, Natsume! Just... just let me become your strength! With my nullification, I could easily nullify and attack them!" she said looking at Natsume with tears flowing out of her beautiful brown eyes.

Natsume gasped seeing her crying.

"I..."

"Promise me, Natsume! Promise me you won't do any missions again! I hate to see you hurting yourself inside!" she cried.

"I..." he couldn't say anything to Mikan.

"Natsume!" she cried his name, gripping his shoulders and looked deeply into his crimson eyes.

"I can't promise you--" but Mikan cut him off.

"I don't want that... you are one of my important people besides Hotaru and Ruka-pyon... it hurts me really badly to see you suffer by no one supporting you... you always do things yourself Natsume... why?"

Natsume's eyes widened after he heard what Mikan said. He felt happy inside that he is important in her heart.

He gripped Mikan's shoulders and held her closer to him.

"What are you..." she stopped when she saw Natsume's eyes. She saw his eyes filled with... love, passion, hurt, the will to protect his loved ones.

Mikan couldn't leave the look in his eyes. "Natsume..."

Natsume bent down to meet her lips with his own. Mikan's eyes widened. "OMG, he's kissing me!" her mind screamed. She felt that his soft lips caressing her own. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest that it was almost deafening. Her face's red. Mikan tried pushing Natsume away, but she couldn't. Indeed, she couldn't run away. So Mikan followed what her heart is telling her and kissed him back.

The kiss lasted after 1 minute. Natsume broke the kiss and they both panted for air. Mikan's heart still thumping that it wouldn't stop. Natsume remained calm, but his cheeks reddening.

They couldn't utter a single word. Mikan was still trying to calm down. After a while she finally spoke.

"Wh-wha-what was... th-that for...?" she stuttered, her cheeks red.

"Thank you," he said, bangs covering his eyes.

"Wh-what?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Mikan."

Mikan stared at him. "_The _Hyuuga Natsume is thanking me? And he says my name too! What is happening!" she thought. Deep inside, she felt strangely happy.

"I can't promise you on that... I have to do missions, coz all my important things are here. I can't let them be in danger because of me. I have to protect them..." he said, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Natsume..."

"I... don't want anyone to be put in the darkness as me..."

Mikan stared at him. Then she hugged him tightly.

Natsume's eyes widened. He blushed. "M-Mikan? What are you..."

"To give you comfort," she put her head on his shoulder. Natsume could smell citrus shampoo in her hair.

"..." he smiled a little and hugged her back, savoring the moment with his beloved Mikan.

Mikan broke the hug. She looked at Natsume for a moment and her lips curved into a happy smile.

"You're very nice, Natsume. You really think about other people and cared for them. Honestly, I really want you stop involving with missions, but you have made your decisions. But still, don't push yourself too hard, Natsume." She smiled her very kind smile, just for him.

Natsume smirked and stood. "Don't say like you knew me, Polka. Or should I say, Strawberries?"

"You pervert!!!!!! I shouldn't have thought those things about you!! Stupid me!!" she yelled, angry at Natsume and herself. Her face's red with fury and embarrassment.

He smirked some more and went away from his favorite place and heading to his room. Mikan glared at his retreating back hardly. "That bastard Natsume..." she fumed and stomped away to her dorm.

Unknown to them, there's a person, or indeed a girl with long black hair had been listening to their conversation and watching them on one of the Sakura tree's branches.

"Hyuuga Natsume... the Black Cat... you will soon be mine..." she smirked evilly.

**TBC**

Oh this one is longer... I thought I should make it shorter but my hands can't stop typing... anyway, review plz! The more reviews, the more chapters I'll make!!

p/s:u guyz can read diz story so u won't get bored waiting for my next chap of lil' natsume...


	7. Invitation

**Chapter 7: Invitation**

**Disclaimer: oh no... Not mine...**

Shit!

I can't get close to that little girl...!

That bastard Hyuuga Natsume... ever since I entered this school, I've been observed carefully by him... but I pretended that I didn't know about that...

I have a feeling my mission will be a failure...

No! I have to do it!

Or else Goshujin-sama (master) will pull out his wrath on me... or the best option is kill me.

"M-Mikan-san..." I began calling her. Shit... why do I have to act careful? I should act as usual! That bastard has been eyeing me... but I pretend I didn't see it.

"Yes?" she said, turning to me. She still had her sweet smile plastered on her face. I don't know why, but ever since the first few weeks I make acquaintance with her, my feelings as a human that had long gone had returned a little... no I can't think about something like this! I have to do it!

"I have something I want to talk to you about. Could you please come with me for a sec?" I asked, clasping my hands, pleading to her. I made a begging look.

"Sure, why not?" she agreed. Yes! Goshujin-sama will be proud of me!

She excused herself from her friends and went back to me.

"Shall we go?" she said, taking my hand and smiled at me warmly.

I smirked. "Okay."

I wanna bring her to a secluded place.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Normal POV

"Mikan-chan seemed to be closer to Ayumi-chan, don't you think?" Anna said, obviously referring the question to Hotaru.

Nonoko nodded. "Yeah,"

"Don't you feel a little jealous, Hotaru-chan? Someone so important to you is being snatched away from you? You're her best friend anyway..."

Hotaru closed her eyes. "I don't care. I have no rights in stopping her to do what she wants. I'm not her mother anyway,"

Anna sweat-dropped. "Th-that's true... but don't you feel a least bit lonely?"

"I don't feel anything at all," she sighed deeply.

"What? That can't be!" Nonoko said, surprised in her eyes.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. Anna and Nonoko gulped. Sweats evidence in their faces.

Then she sighed again, and walked away from them to her dorm. They have no additional class that day like they always have.

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other in bewilderment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hotaru's POV**

Sigh... I have a bad feeling bout that girl...

Ever since she had making friends with Mikan, she had been talking to Mikan a lot. Maybe she was targeting Mikan right from the start? Is she the one making Mikan unconscious a few weeks ago? All these questions had been lingering in my intelligent brain for a while.

She didn't say much of herself.

Her origins, her parents, friends, experience in her previous school... whenever people asked all about that, she would say she didn't want to talk about it. Or else she would say it's a secret.

In order to know more about that girl, I have to sacrifice myself putting my lizard-shaped security camera to investigate her.

She definitely had something in her sleeves...

I walked straight to my small lab.

I switch on my computer, click on the security camera folder.

I could view Ayumi's room through my security camera in her room.

She wasn't in her room. She hadn't been back yet...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, here is the safest place to talk. No one will hear us," Ayumi spoke evilly, but Mikan didn't notice it.

She had been panting for a little while for being dragged by Ayumi.

"Where is this?" Mikan asked, wiping her sweaty forehead.

"The Northern Woods," Ayumi replied. (is the bear's place in northern woods? Tell me if it's wrong)

"What?! It's Mr. Bear's place! Oh my God..." Mikan shivered. Ayumi raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Bear? Who is that?"

"It's an evil monster!"

"Why?"

"I had the worst experience with Mr. Bear! I got kicked, punched, elbowed in my stomach, my chin, my face!! I got hit in all directions! I don't want to come here! I'm going back!" she began to walk away.

But Ayumi grabbed her right hand. Mikan spun.

"Ayumi-san? What are you doing? Let go of my hand already!" she tried to wriggle her wrist, but Ayumi held her wrist firmly.

"Stay here,"

"What?! Are you crazy?! We will get beaten by Mr. Bear!!" she screamed.

"Who cares about that thing? I want to you to stay here,"

"Nnnoooo!! Just let me goooo!!!!!!"

Ayumi twitched angrily. "SHUT UUUUPPP!!!" she screamed.

Mikan stopped whining and struggling after she yelled loudly. Her eyes widened. "Ayumi-san..."

"You..." Ayumi began.

Mikan blinked.

"Do you... want to protect Hyuuga-kun?"

"What?"

"I said, do you want to protect Hyuuga-kun?" she repeated.

"Y-yes..." Mikan stammered. She began to feel scared of Ayumi.

"Are you willing to do anything for his sake?"

Mikan nodded. She began to wonder why Ayumi suddenly asked her these things. Ayumi's hand still held her wrist firmly, didn't want to let her go freely. She felt her wrist hurt a little.

Then she noticed Ayumi smirking and her eyes became less shiny. "A-Ayumi-san?"

"Then this makes things easier."

"Huh...?"

"Do you want to join us?"

"What?"

**TBC**

**Well, what does she mean? Join who? Who r 'us' that she's referring to? Next chappie!! "Captured!" i'm sorry if diz chapter is very short n u guyz r not very satisfied after i hadn't updated for a long time n got only diz long... but i'll write longer next time k?**


	8. Captured

**Chapter 8: Captured**

For those of you who had wondered if her team is AAO or not... well find out in this chapter

****

Previous chapter:

"_Then this makes things easier."_

"_Huh...?"_

"_Do you want to join us?"_

"_What?"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why would I...?" Mikan stuttered. Tears forming in her eyes coz of her fear.

"Idiot, do you want to save Natsume or not?" Ayumi stepped closer. Mikan stepped backwards.

"I... I..." Mikan didn't know how to react and answer to her request.

"If you don't, all of your friends, including your loved ones will be killed in an instant," she smirked and stepped closer. Mikan stepped back.

Her words sunk in her head. One by one images of her important things appeared in her head. Jii-chan, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Anna, Nonoko, other friends, teachers and senpais. Mikan gulped.

She would be guilty for the rest of her life if she let them get killed. She wouldn't forgive herself if that happens. But still...

"Natsume would object it if I said these things to him..." she thought, closing her eyes tightly. "No, I can't let Natsume suffer anymore."

"Well?" Ayumi threateningly stepping closer to Mikan to get her answer.

"I..." Mikan gulped again.

"Yes?"

"I will... join you," Mikan's eyes showed desperation and sadness.

"That's the answer. You are really a good girl," she smirked evilly.

Suddenly, Ayumi clapped her hands. "Guys, come out! Take this girl to our hideout,"

"Eh?" Mikan raised an eyebrow.

Two men dressed in black suits with neckties appeared. They kneed down.

"Hai, Ayumi-sama!" they answered and bowed to Ayumi. They grabbed both Mikan's arms with each of them at her side and held her.

"W-wait!" Mikan struggled. "Let go of my arms!"

"Shut up! If not I'll kill you!" one of the men growled angrily. That sentence shut Mikan up. Then they used teleportation alice to transport them to their hideout.

Ayumi smirked again after they vanished from her sight. Just then a man dressed in long black coat appeared. He wore a white mask. He wore alice-controlling devices at his ear-lobes and fingers. (guess who: Persona!)

"You did a good job, Ayumi," he praised his subordinate.

"I am honored of your compliments, Goshujin-sama," Ayumi smiled and closer her eyes in gratitude towards her master.

"I never thought you could do it without Natsume ever following you. Usually he would be cautious and started following quietly behind you,"

"Yes."

"I hope we could make good use with that girl's nullification alice."

"Yes."

"Our mission will become easier even without Natsume's fire alice. He's no use now. He became spoiled after that girl arrived to Gakuen Alice 3 years ago."

"Still, we could use him if we force him to," Ayumi smirked, tying her hair in a high-up ponytail.

"Agreed. Now let's go back,"

"Yes, Goshujin-sama,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mikan and the two men appeared at an old warehouse. (a/n: diz time it's different from the last time they were at from reo's incident) The warehouse is situated right in the middle of an unknown forest. They dragged Mikan in.

The man at Mikan's right side shoved her to the ground harshly. Mikan shrieked in pain. She rubbed her now injured knees.

"Now, let's be good now, shall we? Don't make any noise and be quiet," the other man tied both Mikan's wrists and legs so that she couldn't run away.

"Hey, let me go! And don't tie me, you pervert!!" Mikan yelled. The man who tied her twitched.

"Just don't classify me as a pervert. I'm not one of them, understood?!" the man neared his face to Mikan's. Mikan winced and tried to shift backwards.

"I don't understand, and I don't want to!!" she yelled again. She tried to shift her wrists but failed.

"Hohoho... you can't move now, can you? If you call me a pervert again, I will do those perverted things to you. Since the boss had ordered me not to do anything to you, so I'll stay still," he smirked. Mikan could feel his breath on her face.

"Eww.. He stinks!! Does he not brushing his teeth everyday?!" she thought disgustingly.

"Who's your boss?" she inquired. Her brows furrowed together.

"You will see," the other man in black answered.

"What? Can't you at least tell me his name or his traits or his description?" she frowned and mumbled some incoherent words.

The man's vein appeared on his head. He stepped to where Mikan is. "You couldn't stay quiet, do you?" then he tied a piece of cloth around Mikan's mouth to shut her up. All Mikan could say is "mmh!! Mmmmmmhh!!!"

Just then the door of the warehouse opened slowly, revealed Ayumi and Persona. Mikan's eyes widened.

"Persona!!" she thought, surprised at his appearance.

"Welcome back, Persona-sama," the two men and the other men bowed in curtsy.

"You did a good job," Persona smirked. "Where's that girl?"

"She's here," one of the men in black replied and showed Mikan to Persona. Persona stared at Mikan then stepped over to her. Mikan whimpered in fear, not wanting him to get closer to her.

Persona raised her chin up and looked deeply into her eyes. He saw Mikan's eyes filled with tears and fear. He smirked.

"I never thought I would meet you again, Sakura Mikan, after you blocked my attack to Natsume with your body." (refer to manga)

Mikan's eyes widened in fear and more tears came out.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you. You still have some use to us," he said and pulled down the cloth that covered Mikan's mouth.

"What do you want with me?!" she snapped angrily.

"I want to test your nullification alice whether it's useful or not in missions," he answered and put his hands on his hips.

"What?! After what you have done to Natsume, and now you want to use my alice?!" she yelled angrily.

"Exactly. You have been quite clever there, Sakura Mikan. I wonder how Natsume, my favorite student would react if he sees your situation right now,"

"D-don't do anything harm to Natsume, you idiot!!" she yelled furiously. She struggled, trying to untie herself.

"I won't if you obey my orders."

Mikan fell silent. She really felt this man is very dangerous so she nodded to listen what he had to say.

"My favorite student used to obey me without any complaints. But after you came to the school and appeared in his life, he has changed. He is no longer the wild type student anymore. He seems to have softened to you," he said and stood up, looking at Mikan maliciously behind his mask.

"Natsume... changed because of me...?" Mikan thought deeply. "Yeah, when I met him for the first time, he was quite... dangerous and wild. He seems... unapproachable. Only Ruka-pyon could understand him. I have been a dumb when I didn't realize his sufferings until Ruka-pyon explained everything to me... and ever since I know his reasons, I've been trying to help him unconsciously. And as time flows by, I noticed a few changes in him, even though it's not shown..."

"Now you know why. He is spoiled because of you!" Persona said, a hint of angriness in his voice.

"He is not spoiled because of me, you idiot!!" Mikan yelled again angrily.

"It's his choice!" Mikan said again. "You shouldn't be after us again now that Aoi-chan is now safe and sound in her own cozy home!" she added.

"I am still after him again if I have to use force. But for now, you're my target,"

"You're really a cruel person, Persona!!!" she shrieked.

"Don't talk to Goshujin-sama like that, you dumbass!!" Ayumi suddenly yelled after she had been watching the whole thing.

"Ayumi-san... you're working with Persona?" she had just realized that Ayumi is together with Persona.

"Don't say his name like that! Yes, I'm working with him! Ya got a problem with that?!" she shouted angrily. The nice, young innocent type of girl in Ayumi disappeared just like that. Mikan never thought that she would be this aggressive.

"You have been USED, Ayumi-san! Don't you know that?!" Mikan asked.

"Nope. Of course he's not using me. I have been indebted to him ever since he saved me," she replied coolly.

"Saved... you?" Mikan said slowly. Persona smirked.

"Yes, he saved me! I won't give you full details for that! And for now on, you shall have to work with us on missions! Or else, you will see the dead bodies of your friends in front of your eyes. You don't want that, right?" she threatened.

Mikan gulped and fell silent. Yes, she realized that she had been forced. Or else she would be seeing the dead bodies of her friends, including jii-chan too.

Mikan is now in a state of helplessness and hopeless. She couldn't do anything to object them.

_Maybe I should say goodbye first..._

**TBC**

**Review!! Review!! I'd love to read ur comments!! sorry for the long wait... it's been my usual laziness again...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sakura Mikan opened her eyelids slowly. She scanned around the rooms with her still droopy eyes. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself.

"So you're awake," a rough voice startled her that her eyes opened wide.

"Wh-who are you?! What are you doing to me?! Why am I here? Where is this place?!" she shrieked all of the sudden that the guy who spoke to her covered his ears.

"I see that you have forgotten already. What are you, having a short-term memory in your stupid brain? We were here in this old hut since yesterday!" Ayumi's voice spoke harshly.

"Ayumi-san..." then Mikan remembered the entire incident that happened yesterday. "Just let me go! I don't want to be here anymore!"

"Would you shut up?! I'll kill you right now!"

"Go on! Just kill me! Let me out of this pain!" Mikan shouted angrily.

"Do you really wish to die? You don't want to see your family and friends again?" Ayumi smirked evilly. The mention of her family and friends made her immediately shut her mouth.

"I see you're quite obedient today," Ayumi laughed a little.

"..."

"Kinta-kun, bring this girl her food," she ordered her henchman to bring Mikan some food. As Mikan heard the word food, her stomach growled. She blushed intensely. The guy reached to her and put her plate of food down on the ground. Mikan saw her food consisted just a small amount of rice and a fried fish. She sweat-dropped. "That's all?" she thought.

"Now eat. We are kind enough to give you food to keep you healthy so that you can do missions. Don't leave a scrap behind," Ayumi said.

"How can I eat just this? Plain rice and a fish? You expect I could get full just like that?" she asked sternly, obviously not satisfied.

"What, you don't want to eat? It depends on you if you want to eat or not. It's not my fault. They bought the food, not me," Ayumi said nonchalantly.

Mikan growled silently as she glared at the arrogant girl. She really wanted to kick her ass right here and now. "Fine, fine... I'll eat!" she sighed. The rope that tied Mikan's legs and hands had been opened and she could sit properly and eat.

She had to eat the food by hand since there was no spoon for her. She pressed the rice and a bit of the fish with her thumb and the first three fingers and put them in her mouth. She munched quietly, trying to feel the rice.

Then her eyes turned wide and twinkling. Ayumi noticed her. "What...?"

"So delicious!! I never thought this rice and the fish is so delicious!! Never thought that we could eat something delicious in this small rotten hut!" she exclaimed happily. Ayumi and others sweat-dropped. Persona wasn't there coz he need to go back to the school.

"What are you being so excited about? Our henchmen had always bought yummy stuff, so this is just pretty normal," Ayumi sighed as she drank a bottle of water. "Even it's just rice and a fish," she added.

"..."

"Hey, bring me back to the school!" Ayumi ordered one of her underlings to transfer her back to Alice Academy using his teleportation alice.

"Just give up, Ayumi-san," Mikan's voice spoke. Ayumi twitched and glanced at her.

"What?"

"I said just give up. If they knew that I'm gone, they will surely find me. And you guys will get beaten by Hotaru and Natsume!" Mikan smirked.

"..." Ayumi stared at her for a while. Then she smirked widely.

"Wh-what..?"

"Oh my dear Mikan, don't you worry. I can fill your place. They won't notice anything."

"What do you mean?!"

"Do you know that I was happened to disguise as you? I seduced Natsume. I can't believe he fret out telling me that "this isn't you!"... ahahahhaa!!! I felt like I wanted to laugh that time, but I held it back. Now I need to go back to school to meet him again,"

"D-don't touch Natsume!!"

"Shinpainai yo (don't worry), Mikan dear. I won't do anything to him. But he will become mine, SOON."

Mikan felt a moment of despair.

"C-curse you, Ayumi-san!!" Mikan bent down her head on the floor. Her fists clenched tight.

Ayumi laughed evilly as she disappeared within the teleportation alice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oi, baka yarou..." Natsume's stern voice called Hotaru. Hotaru was busy repairing her slightly damage invention.

Hotaru clicked her other baka gun and fired at Natsume. However he easily dodged all the bullets that came out.

"Tsk,"

"Just tell me what you want from me," she asked rather coldly. She was so irritated since early in the morning. Guess she was having period problems.

"Where's that polka dots? She should be here by now."

"Maybe she's late again... oh there she is,"

"Good morning, everyone!!" Mikan-Ayumi said happily. Ayumi had been observing Mikan's actions to copy her. She did it successfully.

"And then, hug Imai. Geez, I hate to do this, but I have to anyway..." she thought. Then she did what Mikan usually did, and ran towards Hotaru to hug her. "Hotaru!!!!!"

But she earned three shots instead before she could hug her. "Damn it, why did you do that, you dumbass?!!" she yelled and rubbed her forehead.

"Dumbass? Since when did you start using those bad words, Mikan?" Hotaru eyed Mikan-Ayumi suspiciously.

"Err... I... waaaaahhh!! What did you do that for, Hotaru? I'm your best friend, right?" Ayumi started her acting again. "Shit, I act as my usual attitude just now... she must suspect something... this bastard Imai is not stupid," she thought.

Hotaru eyed her again. "Surely Mikan is weird today," she thought. "You're not Mikan"

"Heh? What are you talking about Hotaru? I'm Mikan! You don't know me anymore! Waaaaaaa!!! I'm your best friend!"

"No you're not. I'm sure of it."

"Shit..." Ayumi nearly prepared herself into battle stance when Ruka spoke.

"What are you talking about, Imai? This is Mikan, no matter how you look at her."

"Arigatou Ruka-pyon!"

"Okay then, go back to your seats! I want to take your attendance!!" Narumi said happily. He was weird clothes again with a hat that attached with a purple ribbon. His clothes were also frilly. He really liked to cosplay as one of his favorite characters in his novels.

"Tch!" Mikan-Ayumi hissed quietly.

Narumi started taking attendance until he arrived at Ayumi's name. "Ayumi-chan doesn't come again? What a pity... Mikan-chan, do you know what happened to Ayumi-chan?"

"I'm here, you moron!" Ayumi thought angrily. But she forced a weak smile like Mikan's. "I don't know, Narumi-sensei, we didn't come together today. I hope she's alright..."

"Mikan-chan, you really care bout your partner, aren't you?" Narumi laughed a bit.

"Of course, she's my partner after all!" Ayumi acted as a very caring person.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After school

_Flashback_

"_Mikan, I want to meet you at Nothern Woods after school ends. I wanna have a lil' chat with you. Can you do it?"_

"_What? What is it? Are you gonna bring me somewhere interesting? Yay!! Hotaru asked me out on a date!" Mikan-Ayumi danced happily._

"_Of course not, idiot!"_

"_Heh?"_

"_Just come to the Northern Woods, understand? Just you alone."_

"Oh, you're quite early, Mikan," Hotaru wore a fake smile.

"Of course! I wanna know what you wanna talk about privately!" Mikan-Ayumi also wore a fake smile.

"Actaully, I wanna give you this," Hotaru turned around to take something out of her bag she put against a small tree.

"What is it?"

BAKA! BAKA!! BAKA!!! BOOOMMM!!!

Three shots followed by a large explosion came out from the newly-upgraded baka gun.

"Wh-what was that for, Hotaru?! Are you trying to kill your own best friend?!" she coughed in the smoke.

"Best friend? You are no best friend. Now show yourself, imposter!" Hotaru held her baka gun aimed at Mikan-Ayumi.

Mikan-Ayumi held a very serious expression, followed by deep hatred towards Hotaru.

**TBC**

**Hohohoohoho!!! Review!! Review!! Review!!**


	10. Hotaru's Defeat

**Chapter 10: Hotaru's Defeat!!**

Minna-san!!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!

Disclaimer: in my dreams...

Speech: **Happy Chinese New Year for all Chinese fans!! Gong Xi Fa Cai!! This year is Year Rat huh? Anyway, My Ang Pow please... **

"_Best friend? You are no best friend. Now show yourself, imposter!" Hotaru held her baka gun aimed at Mikan-Ayumi._

_Mikan-Ayumi held a very serious expression, followed by deep hatred towards Hotaru._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Imposter, you say? There's no way I'm an imposter! You know that very well, right? Ne, Hotaru?!" Mikan-Ayumi starting up her act again.

"I am 100 percent sure you are not Mikan, imposter," Hotaru said coldly.

"No way! I am Mikan! M-I-K-A-N!" Ayumi spelled Mikan's name desperately. Hotaru scoffed.

"What's with that? Spelling her name so that I wouldn't suspect you? Don't joke around," her eyes were icy cold and she was glaring at Ayumi.

"H-Hotaru... do you hate me that much that you won't believe me?" Mikan-Ayumi's eyes produced tears. Hotaru wasn't least affected. Her face showed slight irritation.

"Hotaru, don't look at me like that! Hotaru!!!!!!" Mikan-Ayumi ran towards her to hug her. She managed hugging her waist tightly and Hotaru struggled to let go of her grasp. "Just let me go, you bastard!"

Hotaru's patient has reached its limits. She used her newly-improved baka gun again and shot her hard on the forehead. "Don't touch me with your filthy hands, you bastard," she muttered coldly.

"Hotaru, you're so cruel!" Mikan-Ayumi smirked. She rubbed her forehead.

"Just stop your bullshit and reveal yourself, you bastard imposter!" she had lost her patient and aimed her baka gun at Ayumi.

"Yeah, yeah I know, Imai Hotaru. You're right, I'm not Mikan. So, what you're gonna do? Shoot me with that foolish toy gun?" she smirked evilly. Hotaru twitched at the word "foolish toy gun" She narrowed her eyes sharply.

"Aaahh... what's with that scary look? Trying to scare me? That won't do any good. So, how did you figure I'm not Mikan?" Ayumi smirked.

"I know Mikan since we were little, so I know all about her. And I know you're not Mikan the moment you said "dumbass" in our class this morning. Mikan isn't the type to use bad words. And she isn't the type who is enjoying things by herself. She cares for everybody. If one of her friends is hurt or sick, she won't smile happily. And also..." she clicked her baka gun and put it on her shoulder and aimed at Ayumi. Ayumi prepared herself in battle stance for Hotaru's attacks.

"...DON'T USE HER FACE WHEN TALKING TO ME AND DON'T INSULT MY INVENTIONS, YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!" Hotatu finally launched series of attacks. Ayumi easily evaded those bullets.

"Haha, you're seemed very angry there, Imai Hotaru-_san_... I never thought it is very easy to provoke you." Ayumi still putting her wide smirk on her face.

Hotaru glared sharply.

"Okay then... I'll fulfill your wish to see the real me." She took out a flask that contained bluish-colored water. She drunk the all the bluish water and suddenly her body making several changes and changed into her real appearance.

"Taki Ayumi, huh... as I thought..."

"Eh... Did you know it was me all along?"

"I bet. I've been searching your room and Mikan's room with my spy-bug camera. I noticed that your room is unoccupied since the last time you were with Mikan. I only saw Mikan—no, I mean you, occupied her room. But only your room is empty."

"Ahhahahaha... what perfect deduction, Imai Hotaru-_san_! You can be a detective one day!" she laughed while clapping her hands.

Hotaru glared more.

"So, shall we start?"

"I'm ready," Hotaru smirked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_At the same time the first loud boom was heard..._

Hyugga Natsume got great shock from hearing a loud boom since he was sleeping peacefully on the branch of his favorite Sakura Tree.

"What's that sound? An explosion? Who would play fireworks in broad daylight?" he whispered, looking at the direction where the sound came. He jumped off to the ground and started running towards where Hotaru and Ayumi are.

After a few minutes of running, he heard the loud bang again. "That shouldn't be fireworks! Must be a fight somewhere... and that loud bang must be from Imai's gun..." he thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She's very fast! She can avoid my bullets from that distance?!" Hotaru continued firing Ayumi with her upgraded baka gun.

"Ahahahaha!!!! That's all you can do, Imai Hotaru?!" Ayumi laughed evilly while evading Hotaru's attacks.

"Shut up! I can do much better than this!" Hotaru growled. Ayumi smirked.

Hotaru continued shooting Ayumi until she was out of bullets. This got noticed by Ayumi.

"Chance!!" her eyes twinkled and she charged towards Hotaru and landed a kick to Hotaru's left cheek. Her body hit a big tree behind and slumped to the ground. Blood oozed out from the corner of her lips. Hotaru's body trembled in pain. Just then a kick landed on her right cheek. Ayumi instantly grabbed her uniform's collar and pulled her up and hit her forehead with her own hardly.

She smirked. "Had enough already? Is that all you can do? Boy, you're very weak, compared to me. Let me tell you why you lost. You are inexperienced in fighting."

"I don't care about that damn thing. All I know is I wanna force you to tell me where Mikan is right now," Hotaru glared at her. Both her cheeks were swollen, and more blood oozed out from her lips. She spit out blood and it hit Ayumi's face. She twitched angrily.

"You bastard!" she threw Hotaru towards the tree and her body made a loud thump. She slumped to the ground once again.

"How dare you spit out blood on my beautiful face! It's disgusting! Now I can't attract guys anymore! You wench!!" she kicked Hotaru's body over and over again. Hotaru couldn't defend herself at all since she was injured heavily.

Ayumi stopped her kicks. She felt satisfied she could get rid of Hotaru. "Hmph, she didn't budge at all. Maybe she's dead,"

Suddenly she heard a slight whisper coming out of Hotaru's mouth. "You're not dead yet, huh?"

"... tell m-me... Mikan i-is..." her voice louder. Ayumi smirked.

"Ahhahahahaha!! You can even barely speak! I guess you're not reallt that weak, after all! The idiot Mikan is safe. She's at my place in a wooden hut in a jungle far away from here. I don't think you can safe her! Don't even dream of it!"

Hotaru smirked. Ayumi's blood boiled when she saw that smirked. She got really angry.

"Just wipe off that smirk!!" this time she punched her.

"Heh, I won't kill you coz you could be put to good use," Ayumi walked off leaving injured Hotaru behind.

**TBC!!**

**Look forward to da next chappie, minna-san!**


	11. Explanations

**Chapter 11 Explanations**

Sorry for the long wait..... I've been very busy this whole year.... a year already huh? Since I last updated.......

_Hotaru smirked. Ayumi's blood boiled when she saw that smirked. She got really angry. _

"_Just wipe off that smirk!!" this time she punched her._

"_Heh, I won't kill you coz you could be put to good use," Ayumi walked off leaving injured Hotaru behind._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"...ai... mai.... Imai!" said a masculine voice. Hotaru opened her eyes slowly. The image of the person was blurry. "Who...?" she whispered softly.

"Natsume da. Are you alright? What are you doing here?" Natsume's voice was clearer this time. Hotaru opened her eyes wider and saw Natsume. She slowly was trying hardly to get up.

"Oi, you can barely stand up with all that wounds. Where do you think you're going?" he said, sighing.

"Shut up, would you? Of course I'm going to where Mikan is," her voice weak. Her body leaned against the tree. Her body swayed as she tried to walk deeper into the woods. She felt a sharper pain and she collapsed.

"Oi, Imai!" Natsume quickly went to her side. He noticed that Hotaru is unconscious and her body is bruised. He gave her a piggy back ride and brought her to the hospital. "What does she mean by 'going to where Mikan is'? Guess I'll ask her later when she wakes up....." He walked out of the woods and headed to the hospital.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How's her condition?" Ruka asked the doctor. He rushed to the hospital after Natsume met him and told him about Hotaru.

"Seems like she received a great impact on her body. Her body had bruises that indicating that she had a fight with someone fairly strong, because her body had been thrown over against something hard. She needs to stay here for a week to receive treatment," the female doctor explained briefly.

"I see...." Ruka sighed in relief. He wanted to ask what happened after Hotaru woke up. He glanced at Natsume who was sitting on a chair, staring into space.

"What happened exactly Natsume?"

"I don't know. All I know is I heard a loud explosion in the woods when I was napping on a tree. I went there and I saw her unconscious with her body full of bruises. But there's one thing she said before she collapsed."

"What is it?"

"She said she was going to where that polka dots were,"

Ruka blushed a bit about 'polka dots' comment. "I see... but what did she mean by that?"

"I'm not too sure either. We better wait until she wakes up."

"You have a point there...." Ruka sighed and sat on a small chair next to Hotaru's bed and stared at her worriedly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hotaru opened her eyes slowly. She saw a white space before her eyes. "Where am I?" she thought. She tried to sit up and felt a pain on her right shoulder. She winced a bit and held on her right shoulder. She looked around her and she realized she was in a hospital room. Then she saw Ruka slept besides her bed. She smiled a bit. Then she saw Natsume, sitting on a chair leaning against a wall, sleeping quietly.

She tried to get down the bed to get a drink. This made Ruka woke up.

"Oh, you're awake?"

"Yeah,"

"Where are you going?"

Hotaru didn't reply him and tried to get a glass of water. But she is in no condition to walk around carelessly. "Oh let me help you. You just lie down on the bed." He offered. "What do you want?"

"Get me a glass of water," she commanded while getting back onto her bed.

Ruka glared at her for a sec and gave in. "Okay..."

Ruka filled in the glass with warm water and handed it to Hotaru. She muttered a soft thanks and drank a sip.

"So you're awoke, Imai," Natsume's voice spoke. She looked over to Natsume.

"I need you to explain what the hell happened back there," he said a little sternly.

"There's no need for you to know,"

"What?"

"It got nothing to do with you,"

"Imai, please talk about what had happened. I need to know and I'm worried about Sakura-san,"

Hotaru stared at Ruka. "I never knew you're so nice, Ruka-kun." She said with a smirk.

"Wha-? I-I'm always nice!" he snapped and blushed.

"It's about Taki Ayumi,"

"Huh?" both of the boys looked up to her.

"She disguised as Mikan to get Mikan away from here. I don't know what her objectives are."

Natsume grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"So where is Sakura-san now?"

"She's in a wooden hut in a jungle far away from here."

"In a jungle, huh..... We still don't know where Mikan is with this bit of info." Ruka sighed.

"I have a way to find her," Hotaru claimed. Natsume raised his left eyebrow.

"I just have to make a robot dog that can follow Mikan's scent. We will be able to find her that way,"

"How long for you to take to make the robot?" Natsume asked.

"At least 3 days if I don't sleep,"

"Imai, you don't have to stress yourself right now. You have to stay here for a while. We will do things on our own." Ruka assured her. He got up to exit the room.

Natsume clicked open the doorknob to get out of the room followed by Ruka. As sson as he opened the door, he saw Sumire, Kokoroyomi, Anna, Nonoko, Tobita, Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai, slumped to the floor. They have been eavesdropping at the door in silence.

"Wha-what are you guys doing?!" Ruka sweat dropped. They grinned sheepishly.

"Erm.. well.... we sort of... ah, Hotaru-san!" Tobita exclaimed. He hurried to Hotaru's bed.

"Hotaru-chan, are you alright?" Anna said worriedly.

"It seems that Imai-san is alright," Sumire said glancing at Hotaru.

"We heard what's going on from the doctor, Hotaru-chan. It seems like you had a fight," Nonoko said.

"Get well soon, Hotaru-chan," Misaki-senpai said. Tsubasa-senpai nodded and grinned.

"Hmph," Hotaru lied down and turned her back towards them. "You guys are pretty disturbing. I wanna sleep right now. Get out,"

"Don't be so cold, Hotaru-chan," Tsubasa-senpai and the others laughed.

**TBC~**

**Sorry if my grammar/vocab got a lil prob.... since I didn't write anything for ages.... my writing skills have gone down..... From usual.....**


End file.
